


World Looks Bent Like I've Got Shotglass Eyes

by amorekay



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment passes, and then Snafu’s hand is against his neck, pushing into the juncture of bone and skin and waiting to feel Sledge’s heart beat flutter against his fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Looks Bent Like I've Got Shotglass Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly twenty-four hours before [this happened.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255319)
> 
> Title is from 'Nightmare no. 5 or 6' by Electric President, which is pretty much how this came into being.

There is a touch at his side and breath against his ear, making Sledge flinch against the haze of exhaustion settling over his bones. He doesn’t say a word, like he’s used to this by now, their bodies pressed too close for comfort and Snafu’s fingers scrabbling in the dark. His hands glance over his back and press into the dirt at his cheeks. Sledge blinks, a shutter blind closing, and Snafu’s touch falls away.

A moment passes, and then Snafu’s hand is against his neck, pushing into the juncture of bone and skin and waiting to feel Sledge’s heart beat flutter against his fingertips. A stuttering rhythm, but there. Sledge’s eyes are dim and dulled, and when he glances to Snafu’s face he sees more reflected in the flicker of a flare than he ever sees in daylight.

A man mumbles in another foxhole, hushed quickly and carefully by the man next to him. Snafu’s finger is still pushed hard against Sledge’s neck, and he can feel the movement when Sledge swallows. He lingers for a moment longer, and then with a quick, indolent nod moves away. His eyes go back to the front of the line, and Sledge stares at the tight tension of his back.

There’s no more movement, and after a few minutes Sledge sighs, his body set to settle in for another night of no sleep.


End file.
